mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
After the Amulet
After the Amulet is the second scenario of the New Beginning campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Walkthrough A wizard named Sandro approached Gem in a tavern and hired her as a mercenary. Per Sandro's orders, Gem has to find an Amulet of the Undertaker, for Sandro is constructing an artifact to combat necromancy. In addition, Clancy, the Ranger, joins Gem in the cause. Sandro thinks the Amulet lies in the northeast, far from Clifftree, guarded by a horde of ghost dragons. However, necromancers are in the area, leaving Gem to destroy them. To start out, Gem can capture a Rampart town in the north, while Clancy can flag the mines in the area. Gem admits while every creature of Rampart looks fine, she is a bit scared of dendroids, for she was afraid of moving trees. Close to Clifftree is a subterranean entrance to a cave, with a red keymaster tent, crystal cavern and homestead. Once Clancy and Gem have enough forces, they can fight some monsters on the southern road, leading to a Castle in the east. Gem receives a letter from Sandro, seeing that his master, Ethric, also needs the Vampire's Cowl and Dead Man's Boots to complete the artifact to suppress necromancy. Gem is willing to support this act, for Sandro also promises money should she succeed. Gem needs to continue north and find another Castle town. From there, she has several options: either go north and capture the third Castle town, to go east and capture the two Necropolis towns, or to go through the underground tunnel and capture the Necropolis town in northwest. If the first two options are chosen, Gem has to be aware that the undead from northwest have a one-way monolith, linking to her lands. Also, there are few garrisons, with undead troops, which needs to be attacked and crossed to advance. As Gem travels, she meets an old druid, who has heard of her friends, Clancy and Delino. Gem is fond of the druid and talks to him about her teacher, Amanda. However, she stops, for it is a stranger to her. Clancy admits he has to have Lord Fayette's approval to continue on helping on Gem's quest, for it could hurt Erathia in some way. As Gem rides to a village, her troops defeat some skeletons and zombies. Gem crushes one skeleton, but the vengeful way makes her suspicious from her own army. She also thinks a bit about Sandro's payment, for she'd help him for free for the anti-necromancy research. At any rate, once Gem has captured the towns, she has to continue towards north. Past the northwestern Necropolis town is a red border guard. Gem has to unlock the guard tower and go east. There the ghost dragons guard the amulet. However, before reaching them, Gem has to fight an ambush force of 40 bone and 20 ghost dragons. If Gem does not have many troops to defeat the ghost dragons, she can go through the one-way portal, leading to the central Castle town. To return, Gem can use the purple one-way portal back to the northwestern Necropolis. When Gem has enough forces, she has to defeat the dragons and collect the amulet for Sandro. Towns *Rampart x2: Clifftree *Necropolis x3 *Castle x3 Strategy There are two parts of the scenario. One is to secure the lands of Rampart and Castle towns. Certain creatures guard the roads, so the Castle towns cannot be immediately accessed. Also, the third, northernmost Castle town is protected by an undead garrison, which can relatively be easily defeated. The second part is to defeat the undead. While one hero goes to attack the towns in the east, the other needs to stay in one of the Necropolis towns and guard them from the surprise attacks of the other Necropolis town, in northwest, until it is captured. From there, defeating the ghost dragons is no hard problem. Gem and Clancy, as well as other heroes, are limited to level 15, but Clancy and Gem are the only carryover heroes. Bugs Northwest the central Castle town is a stack of faerie dragons, guarding gold and treasure chests. However, the area cannot be accessed by normal means. Category:New Beginning scenarios